Mascota Mortal
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Al hacerle el mal a alguien debes de saber que tarde o temprano pagarás por tus actos, a veces de la peor manera que imaginarías.


**Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "Criaturas Mágicas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Agradezco a mi nuevo Beta _Gilrasir _por la ayuda.**_  
><em>

**Aclaración: Están narrados desde el punto de vista del mago y el animal, primero el mago y luego el animal y... así sucesivamente. ¿Entienden? Para clarificar: mago, animal, mago... xD Bueno, excepto el último: ese no está narrado ni por uno ni por el otro :)**

**.**

**.**

**Mascota Mortal.**

**.**

**.**

**Miedo.**

Su casa estaba totalmente oscurecida, lo que lograba que el temor lo invadiera poco a poco. La razón por la que sentía tanto pavor era que su mascota, su querida mascota que custodiaba sus tesoros, ¡se había revelado! Aunque la verdad era que fue su culpa; él olvidó ponerle el hechizo aturdidor diario que había utilizado con la bestia más letal y peligrosa del mundo mágico desde que ésta era un cachorro: el Nundu. El nombre de este poderoso mago era Eldon Elsrickle, quien era el desconocido saqueador de su pueblo; por su culpa un prestidigitador creó un conjuro anti-Alohomora ¡y eso lo irritó!

Lo que fue un grave error.

Por fortuna se dio cuenta en el instante que su animal lo miró con ganas asesinas, sino ya sería hombre muerto. Huyó, con la bestia detrás de él, hasta la habitación más lejana y segura. O al menos eso creía.

**.**

**Venganza.**

Hasta hace unos minutos era víctima de maltrato animal, estaba tan agradecido con ese patán que creó el hechizo... así podría devorarse lenta y satisfactoriamente a su "dueño". Desde que era pequeño cachorro, ese abusador se lo llevó a su aldea o dónde-sea-que-vivió, le puso un hechizo aturdidor todos los días, sin falta y que era dolorosamente potente; por eso hacía de guarda porque sus instintos carnívoros se vieron muy resentidos. En el fondo, sentía muchísima ira hacia Elsrickle ¡aunque estuviera atontado! En el fondo no podía olvidar todas las noches en las que recibía una mísera cantidad de comida a cambio de la tarea que forzosamente hacía día tras día, año tras año.

No le causó mucha molestia la perspectiva de comérselo en el instante. Quería disfrutarlo bastante así que le dio una prominente ventaja, la que no le serviría de nada cuando el juego se volviera serio; porque para él no era más que un simple juego sanguinario y cruel, del que solamente saldría ganando a costa de la vida de Eldon. Rugió con fuerza, ansiaba asustar a ese malnacido... llenarlo de profundo pavor y que cuando estuviera a punto de devorarlo ¡que le suplicara!

Sería la mejor venganza, una suculenta revancha.

Se estiró para recuperar la movilidad y agilidad que creyó que no tendría hasta que muriera. Rugió nuevamente. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de decidir el mejor camino para llegar a su víctima, se volvió a estirar al encontrar la vía adecuada: las escaleras por las que huyó Elrickle. Sería estimulante oírlo todo ¿y lo mejor? ¡Que el saldría ganando, al final los Nundu siempre se comen a su presa! O en su defecto los matan con una peste mortal, pero ese no es el caso; no abriría la boca más que para engullirse a ese taumaturgo.

La bestia maligna era conocedora que por ser tan letal nadie supo averiguar, completamente y sin convertirse en su cena, todo lo relacionado a su especie. Vamos, que recalcar lo obvio no les ayudaría en nada. Los Nundu, como los felinos que eran, tenían más de un truco; los que siempre mostraban y los que en situaciones especiales sacaban a relucir... desgraciadamente este momento pertenecía a la segunda categoría.

Pobre Eldon pero él se lo buscó.

La fiera en cuestión caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la escalera, donde vio levemente la gradería y se dispuso a subir con andar taciturno. ¿Quién podría acusarlo? ¡Con todo lo que sufrió sería inconcebible que no se pusiera así! Pisó lentamente los escalones, tenía un cúmulo de temple acumulado en su interior... ¡esperando para el momento en que ingiriera a esa persona! Reiteró su bramido, quizá asustando a su carcelero y prosiguió con su andar. Ansiaba el momento en que lo devorara.

**.**

**Ansiedad.**

El zaguero chillido que pegó el Nundu acrecentó el pánico que ya detentaba; anhelaba irse prontamente, no obstante ¡no podía! Esa alimaña sañuda no se iría sin que probara alguna parte de su ser... ¡definitivamente no debió llevarse esa bestia para que protegiera sus tesoros! Optaba más por estar encarcelado que tener eso suelto en su casa. Ya ni siquiera podía salir de su escondite, que era estar debajo de una capa de invisibilidad, ¡porque si lo hacía y esa cosa se lo zampaba! No gracias, no quería morir joven aún. Poseía muchos sueños y aspiraciones por cumplir... ¡perder aquello no era una opción factible!

Pese a que tampoco lo fue llevarse a una de las bestias más peligrosas del mundo mágico, no obstante, su ambición pudo más que su sentido común y ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias; lástima que fuese de tan cruel manera.

Él no se lo merecía pero lo que hizo no fue noble; lo utilizó y tarde o temprano iba a pagar el precio. Eso no debería de haber pasado si no hubiera sido tan avaro eso no debería de haber pasado, pero bueno era demasiado tarde y lo que haría sería demasiado poco para salvarse.

Lo sabía muy bien, sin embargo, aún no daría su brazo a torcer.

¡Lucharía hasta el último aliento de su vida!

Si bien era notorio quién iba a ganar entre un Nundu y un mago... su Nundu, quien en ese preciso momento le tenía un profundo rencor.

**.**

**Anhelo.**

El cuadrúpedo taimado ya había subido toda la escalinata, con mucho sosiego. Escaso tiempo faltaba para que Eldon pagara por todo lo que le hizo; con su olfato percibió el aroma reconocible de Elsrickle. Con tantas habitaciones el faquir poseía varias opciones dónde ocultarse. ¡Qué pena! No se lo dejará tan fácil; encontrando el olor. Aquello no fue exactamente difícil ya que las capas de invisibilidad no escondían olores. Pateó cuidadosamente el suelo... quería asustarlo, hacerlo gritar con horror y finalmente ¡comérselo! Con esa hambre de animal que poseía era normal que quisiera probar esa exquisita sangre, esos crujientes huesos ¡sin descontar cada fibra de su repugnante y grotesco ser!

Lo espantaría, lo mataría y se lo comería. Ese mago desgraciado y desagradecido se arrepentiría de haberse metido con él, ¿tal vez debería jugar un poco más? ¿No sería ir demasiado lejos? ¡No! Él se lo tenía bien merecido; ya llegará el momento en que alguien se compadeciese de él. Nadie escucharía los gritos desesperados de ese imbécil.

Primero muerto! Y naturalmente eso iba a pasar, al menos a él, del taumaturgo, quien se convertiría en un costal de huesos, uno que se encargaría de romper... hueso por hueso./

Se relamió la boca anticipadamente.

Por fin! Degustaría una buena merienda; ese Elsrikle sería solamente el comienzo de la ola de aperitivos que terminarían en su panza.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta donde se escondió su "dueño", con una de sus patas la abrió paulatinamente; ahí lo vio: temblando con muchísimo pavor, con los ojos desorbitados y con varita en mano.

¿Cómo era posible, si hipotéticamente la capa de invisibilidad ocultaba todo?

Fácil: su efecto no servía con los de su raza y eso era algo que debió haber sabido.

**.**

**Excitación.**

Su respiración se entrecortó cuando percibió que la puerta se abrió... ¡¿cómo era posible que pudiese encontrarlo tan fácil!? Tenía que hacer algo ¡pronto! O de lo contrario se convertiría en el alimento de su bestia; tragó en seco deseando que la capa ocultara su olor, era imposible, lo sabía pero como le oyó decir a una squib: La esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Usó toda la fuerza que tuvo en ese momento para poder respirar, lo más lento que logró su organismo; era conocedor de las cualidades de ese felino pero ¿no podían ver a través de la capa de invisibilidad, verdad? ¡Ojalá que no! Faltaba más, ¡cualquier cosa menos eso! Ese animal se quedó quieto en su lugar, sus ojos brillaban con mucho placer... ¡placer!

¡A huir se había dicho!

Desgraciadamente para Eldon sus piernas no se movieron... ¡no reaccionaban las condenadas! Se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y, mientras temblaba con pánico, sacó y empuñó su varita dispuesto a maldecir al animal carnívoro de ser necesario. Lo que no meditó es que eso sería inútil, ya que se necesitaban alrededor de cien Aurores bien coordinados y osados para dominar a esa fiera, si es que podían./

Y por eso el mago podía ser tan poderoso y astuto cuanto quisiera pero ¡ni él solo! amansaría al Nundu por su cuenta.

Era hombre muerto.

De nuevo tragó saliva al momento que el ser mágico se acercó a su persona.

**.**

**Alegría.**

No podía estar más excitado, esa imagen aterrorizada del taumaturgo era todo lo que necesitaba para zampárselo de una mordida.

¡Saltó y mordisqueó la capa hasta arrancársela! Notó como la respiración se pausó totalmente en Elsrickle, parecía morirse del miedo: con esos ojos desorbitados, esa boca entreabierta y la varita en el suelo... ¡Delicioso!

**.**

**Crueldad.**

De ahí las siguientes escenas que sucedieron en esa casa fueron:

El Nundu abrió la boca.

Eldon gritó y trató de escalar por la pared.

La bestia, al ver el patético intento de huida, corrió hasta él.

Éste volvió a vociferar por auxilio.

La fiera lo mordió en la pierna.

Otro chillido.

Y...

La sangre que se quedó impregnada en el suelo, sin cadáver ni nada y el animal salvaje saliendo de la casa buscando a quien devorar ahora.


End file.
